4 Life In 1 Life
by Yayaoi
Summary: Light Yagami, L, Near, Mello, dan Matt adalah 5 sekawan  yang tinggal di dalam satu apartemen. Semua tanggung jawab diserahkan pada Light Yagami. Bagaimana cerita kehidupan Light yang berat itu? Chap 5 just update!
1. Introduce

**Title: **

**4 Life in 1 Life**

**Disclaimer Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Rate:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Humor, Drama, Family (?)**

**Warning! Gaje~ AU~ ****OOC~ Typos~ hints BL dikit kok, tapi nggak ke BL banget~ De el el...**

**If you don't like it, it's okay you can click 'back' button. Okay? Because If you don't like don't read.**

**Summary : Light Yagami, L, Near, Mello, dan Matt adalah 5 sekawan yang tinggal di dalam satu apartemen. Semua tanggung jawab diserahkan pada Light Yagami, mulai dari mencari uang, urusan rumah tangga, dan yang lain. Bagaimana cerita kehidupan Light yang berat itu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku hidup bersama 4 orang temanku di sebuah apartemen. Keempat temanku itu setiap harinya selalu di rumah alias pengangguran. Meskipun begitu, kadang mereka dapat tawaran kerja untuk menyelesaikan sebuah kasus atau misalnya jadi pembunuh bayaran, itu pun kadang, atau malah jarang bisa setahun 5 kali. Gaji mereka tiap kerja juga tidak terlalu besar, sehingga aku harus bekerja keras guna menghidupi kami semua. Aku seperti seorang ayah saja, ya.

Oh ya, namaku Light Yagami, seorang pemuda tampan dengan kepintaran yang _amazing_ menurutku. Keempat temanku bisa dibilang 'manusia dari planet lain' karena kebiasaan mereka semua aneh. Mereka semua sangat pintar, ah, kecuali Matt menurutku, ia agak 'berbeda'. Mereka punya ciri khas tersendiri. Dan ciri khas itu luar biasa aneh, di luar akal manusia mungkin.

L. Seorang manusia setengah panda menurutku karena matanya mempunyai kantung tidur yang amat hitam dan besar sehingga mirip panda, namun wajahnya sangat imut. Ia selalu menyampaikan fakta, fakta, fakta, dan fakta. Bisa gila aku kalau berargumen dengannya, karena ia selalu mengatakan fakta yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan hal yang dibicarakan walaupun faktanya masuk akal. L sangat suka minum teh dengan kadar gula yang amat sangat tinggi, beserta camilan-camilan manis. Aku tak tahu bagaimana kerja jantungnya bisa menahan kadar gula yang begitu banyak. Kalau bukan L mungkin orang sudah mati. L selalu duduk jongkok, kalau orang mengejeknya tenang cara duduknya ini ia dengan santainya menjawab, "kalau tidak duduk seperti ini presentasi peyelidikan saya bisa turun 40%." _Yeah, since when L?_

Near. Bisa dibilang sifatnya agak mirip dengan L. Ia albino imut. Warna rambutnya sudah memutih sebelum umurnya, padahal ia yang paling muda diantara kami semua. Near, sangat suka mainan kecuali mainan _portable_. Boneka, _action figure_, kartu, dadu, lego, dan mainan yang lainnya ia miliki. Kadang ia memaksaku untuk membelikannya mainan-mainan terbaru keluaran perusahaan lego, padahal uang ku hanya sedikit. Kalau aku menolak biasanya ia akan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, _Puppy eyes no jutsu_ dan _Baby face no jutsu_. Jurus yang sangat ampuh. Ingin rasanya kubakar pabrik lego agar mereka tidak mengeluarkan produk mereka lagi.

Mello. Sifatnya paling sadis diantara kami berlima. Ia selalu membawa pistolnya kemanapun ia pergi, termasuk saat ia mandi. Mungkin maksudnya siaga atau takut pistolnya diambil Matt? Entahlah. Mello sangat suka cokelat. Di apartemen kami mempunyai dua kulkas. Kulkas yang pertama untuk kebutuhan makanku, Near, dan Matt sedangkan kulkas yang kedua untuk kebutuhan makan Mello dan L yang tentu saja isinya makanan manis semua. Mello senang sekali membentak orang, aku tak mengerti kenapa, tapi sifatnya ini yang membuatku sebal, ah tidak, semua sifatnya membuatku sebal. Kesalahan sedikit saja sudah menodong pistol, semua juga tahu pistolnya sudah tidak ada pelurunya karena itu ilegal.

Matt. Orang yang paling santai diantara kami berlima. Paling jarang dapat pekerjaan, mungkin hanya 2 tahun sekali. Saat aku menegurnya untuk mencari kerja untuk menghasilkan uang, ia hanya menjawab seperti ini, "buat apa? Toh, selama ini kehidupanku tercukupi." Ingin rasanya aku menjambak rambut merahnya dan membenturkannya ke tembok berkali-kali begitu mendengar jawabannya. Kata 'terima kasih' sama sekali tidak pernah keluar dari mulutnya. Kepintarannya? Hanya dalam satu hal ia pintar. Menghack. Sistem pengamanan secanggih apapun bisa ia hack. Inilah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kubanggakan darinya. Ia bisa menghack komputer bosku, sehingga aku tau hal-hal penting apa yang bos ku lakukan dan bisa menguntungkanku. Makanya Matt kadang ku manjakan.

Kami berlima sangat sering berargumen, entah itu soal uang yang makin menipis, jatah makan, bahkan sampai pacarku datang pun mereka ributkan. Seandainya bukan aku yang mengurus mereka, pasti orang lain akan kewalahan. Hanya kesabaran dan kepintaranku yang bisa mengurus mereka. _Yeah_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Pendek yah? _Sumimasen_, saya lagi males ngetik tapi semangat buat bikin cerita (?).

Fict ini belum tamat loh, belom! Emang nggak ada tulisan TBC nya sih, soalnya chapter 1 sama chapter dua nggak bersambung, melainkan beda cerita namun dengan alur yang sama.

Fict ini juga sekaligus bonus buat yang nunggu lanjutan fict My Dear Brother yang baru akan saya lanjutkan sehabis puasa. Biasa, tobat bentar.

Dan juga, fict ini saya persembahkan untuk,Tsukihiro Chiusina Suzuki ShoFi, karena tanggal 22 Juli kemarin dia ulang tahun. _Otanjubi Omedetou_ ya, maaf hadiahnya telat :D 


	2. Welcome Home!

**Title: **

**4 Life in 1 Life**

**Disclaimer Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Rate:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Humor, Drama, Family (?)**

**Warning! Gaje~ AU~ OOC~ Typos~ hints BL dikit kok, tapi nggak ke BL banget~ De el el...**

**If you don't like it, it's okay you can click 'back' button. Okay? Because If you don't like don't read.**

**Summary : Light Yagami, L, Near, Mello, dan Matt adalah 5 sekawan yang tinggal di dalam satu apartemen. Semua tanggung jawab diserahkan pada Light Yagami, mulai dari mencari uang, urusan rumah tangga, dan yang lain. Bagaimana cerita kehidupan Light yang berat itu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dulu waktu aku masih kecil, saat ayahku pulang kerja, aku pasti langsung menghampirinya dan berteriak 'ayah pulang!' lalu memeluknya erat, ayah akan tertawa sambil mengusap kepalaku. Bahagianya saat itu, masih jadi anak polos nan tampan. Dan ketika aku mulai masuk SMP, saat ayahku pulang aku akan menghampirinya dan berkata 'sudah pulang yah? Mau kubuatkan teh atau kopi?' lalu ayah akan memesan sake hangat sambil tertawa. Maklumlah, saat itu aku anak yang penurut nan tampan. Saat aku mau masuk kuliah, kalau ayahku pulang, aku menghampirinya dan berkata 'nilaiku bagus semua, Yah.' Ayahku akan tersenyum dan berkata, "memang harus begitu anakku, nilainya bagus. Aku bangga padamu." Aku membalas pujian ayah dengan tersenyum sinis. Tentu saja nilaiku bagus semua, aku 'kan pintar.

Ingin sekali aku menjadi seorang ayah yang disambut dengan suka cita oleh keluarganya. Berbeda denganku ketika aku pulang kerja. Biasanya keempat temanku itu tidak akan membukakan pintu sebelum aku membelikan sesuatu sesuai pesanan mereka sebelum aku berangkat kerja. Pernah suatu hari aku tidak membelikan apapun untuk mereka. Hasilnya? Aku terpaksa tidur di rumah pacarku karena mereka SAMA SEKALI tidak mau membukakan pintu. Kejam bukan? Yah, itulah mereka, menyebalkan. Contoh saja saat kemarin saat aku pulang kerja.

_Flashback mode : on_

"_Tadaima_," ucapku saat di depan pintu kamar apartemen. Di kedua tanganku terdapat kantung belanja dari beberapa toko mainan dan makanan.

"_Okaeri_. _Kau bawa pesanannya 'kan, Light?_" tanya suara dari _microphone_. Dan aku tau kalau itu adalah suara Mello. Seperti biasa, ia selalu yang pertama kali bertanya.

"Tentu saja," jawabku ringan.

"_Cokelat?_"

"Ada."

"_Kue camilan keluaran terbaru dari toko kue dekat stasiun?_" Nah, yang ini pasti L, tak usah tau dari suara nya pun aku tau dari pertanyaannya.

"Ada. Aku beli 15 buah."

"_PSP keluaran terbar, dan juga game boy advance?_" Ini Matt. L, Mello, maupun Near takkan mungkin menginginkan kedua benda tersebut.

"Iya. Sesuai pesananmu."

"_Robot Gundam dengan laser dan juga suaranya sudah kau beli? Tadi sudah kubilang 'kan aku mau buat piramid dari dadu setinggi 70 cm? Kau sudah bawa 'kan dadu-dadunya?_" kalian pasti sudah tau 'kan siapa yang bertanya? Near.

"Iya. Aku bawa semua dadunya. Sekarang bisakah aku masuk?" kataku.

_Cklek!_ Pintu apartemen pun terbuka. Mereka berempat langsung menghampiriku dan mengambil semua kantung belanja yang ada di tanganku tampa peduli kepadaku yang lelh dan letih mencari nafkah dan membelikan semua keperluan mereka. Tanpa menoleh padaku, mereka asyik dengan semua barang yang telah kubelikan. Ah, kecuali L dan Near, mereka hanya mengatakan '_sankyuu_' lalu asyik dengan 'dunia' mereka sendiri.

_Flashback mode : off_

Sering sekali mereka membuatku ingin menangis karena tingkah laku mereka. Mau tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika aku tidak membelikan pesanan mereka? Akan kuceritakan saat dimana aku terpaksa menginap di rumah pacarku karena mereka tidak mau membukakan pintu.

_Flashback mode : on (again)_

Aku berjalan menyusuri _lobby_ yang memang sudah sepi, karena ini sudah jam 9 lebih. Aku memperlambat langkahku. Aku hanya membawatas kerjaku, tidak membawa pesanan mereka berempat. Aku baru pulang jam setengah sembilan tadi dan uangku sudah habis untuk membeli makan siangku. Makanya, aku tidak bisa membeli pesanan mereka. Bagaimana kalau nanti saat aku bilang aku tidak membawa pesanan mereka aku akan dicabik-cabik menjadi serpihan? Ah, itu terlalu berlebihan.

Oh, mungkin kalau aku bilang aku tidak membeli pesanan mereka aku akan diikat dan dilemparkan ke jalanan? Itu juga berlebihan.

Atau mungkin... ini kemungkinan paling buruk, aku akan dijual ke suatu _host club_? Aku tidak mau! Eh, tapi ini sangat berlebihan, sejahat-jahatnya mereka tidak mungkin mereka melakukannya.

Yah, pokoknya aku coba dulu. Dengan kata '_sumimasen_' mungkin cukup (atau tidak).

Aku memencet bel apartemen. Terdengar bunyi '_ting-tong_' nyaring dari dalam kamar apartemen.

"_Dare?_" terdengar suara Mello bertanya.

"Ini aku, Light," jawabku.

"_Kau bawa pesanan kami 'kan?_" tanyanya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Err... _sumimasen_... uangku tidak cukup untuk membelikannya, tapi aku boleh masuk 'kan?" ucapku dengan nada memohon. Seharusnya mereka mengizinkanku masuk, karena aku sudah memakai nada memohon, itu sangat merendahkan harga diriku.

"_Hah? Tidak bawa? Huh, L, Near, Matt, si Light tidak bawa pesanan kita nih, sesuai perjanjian kita 'kan_?" teriak Mello kepada L, Near, dan Matt. Sungguh, apakah ia tidak takut kena komplain dari tetangga karena berteriak di jam segini? Ah, apa peduliku, yang penting aku bisa segera tidur karena aku sangat lelah.

"_Ya._"

"_Baiklah, Light malam ini kau tak boleh tidur di sini. Konbanwa._"

_Nani_? Tak boleh tidur di kamarku malam ini? Apa-apaan mereka! Tidak mau, pokoknya aku lelah dan ingin tidur sekarang juga!

"Tunggu dulu, Mello, bukakan pintunya sekarang juga! Mello, L, Near, Matt!" aku menggedor-gedor pintu berkali-kali berharap mereka mau membukakan pintunya. Tapi yang kudapat malah teguran dari tetangga, malah ada yang melempariku dengan panci. Berani sekali melemparku dengan panci, yang elit dong! Bunga, atau surat cinta saja sudah dibawah elit, apalagi panci!

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menelpon pacarku meminta izin untuk tidur di rumahnya dan menjemputku di apartemen. Untung saja pacarku tipe pnurut dan bodoh, bisa kumanfaatkan sesukaku.

_Flashback mode : off_

Ingin sekali aku diperlakukan sebagai 'ayah' yang sebenarnya, namun itu hanya mimpi belaka.

Sedih sekali rasanya mengingat kejadian itu. Gara-gara kalian aku harus menceritakannya lagi. Ah, maaf, maaf, aku tentu saja rela menceritakannya kepada kalian walaupun cerita itu sangat suram (kalau saja author tidak mengancamku dengan tidak mendekskripsikan ku sebagai pria baik-baik, aku tentu saja tidak sudi!) sudahlah, mari kita akhiri chapter gaje ini sebelum kalian para _readers_ menjadi gila.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Gila, sumpah nih fict! Yang bikin pasti gila *readers bersorak gembira*

Light kelewat narsis di chapter ini, padahal awalnya saya nggak berniat bikin Light OOC loh, tapi kenapa jadi terjerumus begini ya?

Yah, _i hope you enjoy read this fict_. Entah karena nih fict ada L nya, Near nya, Mello nya, Matt nya, Light nya, atau mungkin karena saya yang buat? Entahlah. Bisa aja 'kan?

_Last,_ jika ada kesalahan dalam typo(s), chara, cerita, de el el... review saja...


	3. Shopping

**Title: **

**4 Life in 1 Life**

**Disclaimer **

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Rate:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Humor, Drama, Family (?)**

**Warning! **

**Gaje~ AU~ OOC~ Typos~ hints BL dikit kok, tapi nggak ke BL banget~ De el el...**

**If you don't like it, it's okay you can click 'back' button. Okay? Because If you don't like don't read.**

**Summary : Light Yagami, L, Near, Mello, dan Matt adalah 5 sekawan yang tinggal di dalam satu apartemen. Semua tanggung jawab diserahkan pada Light Yagami, mulai dari mencari uang, urusan rumah tangga, dan yang lain. Bagaimana cerita kehidupan Light yang berat itu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiap tanggal 5, aku pasti gajian, dan saat gajian itulah saatnya keempat temanku itu bersiap untuk menghabiskan uang gajianku. Dan kalau sudah begitu aku pasrah dan menuruti permintaan mereka saja. Biasanya aku akan pergi ke _mall_ terdekat ditemani dengan L, lalu berbelanja kebutuhan mereka. Kebutuhanku? Yah, gampang, dekati saja wanita, katakan kalau 'aku tertarik padamu' tambahkan senyum manis dan sedikit kecupan di pipi. Nah, wanita itu pasti akan membelikanku apapun. Dan tekhnik itu hanya aku seorang yang bisa melakukannya, _yeah_.

Pertama kami pasti akan pergi ke toko kue untuk membeli kebutuhan L tentunya. Ia akan membeli lebih dari 30 jenis kue dan masing masing bisa 2 lusin. Itu pun untuk kebutuhan selama 3 hari. Untuk sebulan? Yah, kalau 3 hari saja bisa 60 lusin, berarti untuk sebulan hari bisa 600 lusin. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku mual, apalagi memakan 600 lusin kue setiap bulan ya?

Setelah itu kami ke supermartket untuk membeli cokelat. Seluruh cokelat yang ada di rak toko pasti akan masuk ke dalam keranjang belanjaku, dan saat itu ada saja anak yang menangis sambil berkata, "kakak tampan itu memborong semua cokelatnya! Huweee!". Maaf ya, dik, tapi ini juga demi keselamatanku dari Mello. Beli saja cokelat batangan murah yang biasa ada di warung.

Nah, setelah itu kami akan pergi ke toko _game_. Kami membeli kaset _game_ untuk si Matt. Penjaga tokonya sudah mengenal wajahku yang tampan ini. Dan tentu saja ia tak heran kalau aku membeli 50 lebih kaset _game_ tiap minggunya. Yah, kalian pasti heran 'kan bagaiaman caranya aku bisa membawa kaset sebanyak itu? Gampang, dekati saja wanita yang kelihatannya kuat, katakan kalau 'aku tertarik padamu' sambil menyentuh pundaknya. Dan dia akan jadi _hulk_ pribadiku. Agak merinding juga sih menggoda wanita seperti itu, tapi dari pada aku harus bersusah payah?

Terakhir, kami akan pergi ke toko mainan. Inilah tempat yang paling tidak aku inginkan untuk dimasuki. Biasanya anak-anak akan menatapku dengan pandangan : _kakak tampan ini mau beli mainan ya? Ih, dia 'kan sudah besar, masa mau beli?_ Dengar ya, dik, aku juga tidak sudi masuk tempat ini kalau saja Near tidak mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, jadi berhentilah menatapku seperti itu sebelum aku meremukkan tulang-tulang kalian yang kecil itu.

Selesai berbelanja biasanya L akan mengajakku ke kafe sebentar, ia mencari alasan untuk melepaskan segala kepenatan dengan cara minum teh dan makan camilan sebentar. Pintar juga dia menggunakan alasan itu. Aku meng'iya'kan saja dan berbincang-bincang dengan L tanpa menyadari kalau ia sudah memesan 10 kue lebih, dan 5 gelas teh lebih. Ia memang pintar mengalihkan perhatian.

Yah, walaupun begitu aku merasa kalau L adalah satu-satunya orang dari keempat temanku yang dekat denganku. Kadang pemikiran kami sama. Beda dengan aku, Matt, Mello, dan Near yang tak pernah berfikiran sama. Mungkin L lebih baik jadi saudaraku saja ya? Ah, tidak, aku tarik kata-kataku lagi. Bisa gila aku kalau punya saudara tukang makan kue manis.

Author, apa kau senang jika aku bercerita tentang masa kelamku? Ah, kau tertawa puas! Sial, coba saja bukan AU, kutulis namamu dalam Death Note ku! Dan kalian para _readers_, kalian juga tertawa 'kan? Ah, lihat, kalian senyum-senyum sendiri sambil berfikir 'siapa juga yang ketawa?' aku tau! Huh! Sudahlah, akhiri saja chapter gaje ini!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continue**_

**A/N** **:**

Ah, ya ampun, kok pendek yah? Padahal saya buatnya tiga jam lebih loh… *maklum, otak saya lagi eror*

Aku pake tulisan TBC, soalnya ada yang komplain, katanya kalo ada chapter lain harus tetap pakai TBC agar _readers_ ngga bingung. Oke, makasih atas sarannya, ya!

Omong-omong saya bikin fict ini bukan buat _bashing chara_ loh, saya sayang kok sama Light, Mello, Matt, Near apalagi L-nii, jadi saya sama sekali ngga ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan mereka kok, _just for fun and just for laugh_. Takutnya ada yang berfikir saya _bashing chara_.

Oh, ya, telah terjadi kekeliuran pada **Author Note** chap 1, ulang tahun Tsuki-chan bukan tanggal 22 Juli melainkan 23 Juli, duuh… _hontou ni gomenasai _ ya .

_Last, _ jika ada kesalahan dalam typo, kata-kata, chara, de el el review saja okay?


	4. Television

**Title: **

**4 Life in 1 Life**

**Disclaimer **

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Rate:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Humor, Drama, Family (?)**

**Warning! **

**Gaje~ AU~ OOC~ Typos~ hints BL dikit kok, tapi nggak ke BL banget~ De el el...**

**If you don't like it, it's okay you can click 'back' button. Okay? Because If you don't like don't read.**

**Summary : Light Yagami, L, Near, Mello, dan Matt adalah 5 sekawan yang tinggal di dalam satu apartemen. Semua tanggung jawab diserahkan pada Light Yagami, mulai dari mencari uang, urusan rumah tangga, dan yang lain. Bagaimana cerita kehidupan Light yang berat itu?**

.

.

.

.

Di apartemen kami ada sebuah tv _LCD_ yang berukuran lumayan besar. Dipakai tentu saja untuk menonton, mungkin untuk Matt juga untuk bermain ps. Kadang, kami sering bertengkar untuk menonton acara favorit masing-masing. Untuk itu kami membuat jadwal menonton tv. Jam 06.00 pagi sampai jam 11.00 siang adalah waktunya Matt. 11.01 siang sampai jam 03.00 siang adalah waktunya Mello. Jam 03.01 sore sampai jam 06.00 adalah waktunya Near. 06.01 malam sampai jam 10.00 adalah waktuku. Dan 10.00 sampai jam 05.59 adalah waktunya L, karena ia satu-satunya dari kami yang sanggup tidak tidur berhari-hari.

Matt kebanyakan menggunakan waktu menonton tv nya untuk bermain _play station_. Kadang ditemani Mello, kalau mereka bermain _Residen Ivil 4_. Kadang juga ditemani olehku, kalau bermain _De Simms 2 pets_. Kadang juga ditemani Near kalau bermain _Dori De Eksplorer_. L? Dia tidak minat. Alasannya? Simpel, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya bermain _play station_. Bayangkan, orang jenius sepertinya tidak tau cara bermain _play station_! Mati saja kau! Apa, kenapa kau memelototiku begitu Author?

Kalau Mello biasanya menonton film tentang agen-agen federal. Entah apa asyiknya menonton begitu? Mungkin karena dia seorang mafia. Apa hubungannya? Aku juga tidak tau. Kadang ia menonton gosip. Ya, gosip. Pernah ada kasus antara Artis A dengan Artis B, dia langsung berdecak-decak sambil menggumam tidak jelas, setelah itu ia menghampiriku di kamarku dan menceritakan tentang gosip yang baru ia dnegar.

"Si A itu ternyata menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Si C, tanpa sepengetahuan Si B. Si B yang marah langsung menuntut Si A sebesar 5 milyar. Si A tentu saja tidak terima, ia melapor pada pengadilan hukum dan—"

Bla...bla...bla...

Jujur saja, seandainya Mello itu bukan mantan ketua mafia, aku pasti akan mengatakan begini, "hei, _Baka_, kalau mau menggosip jangan denganku. Sana bergabung dengan ibu-ibu yang biasanya beli sayuran di depan apartemen!"

Lain halnya dengan Near, ia menonton film khusus anak-anak. Padahal umurnya sudah 17 tahun lebih, kenapa ia masih nonton yang seperti itu ya? Walaupun ia paling muda, dia bukan bocah ingusan berumur 5 tahun yang akan bertepuk tangan jika disuruh tepuk tangan oleh sang tokoh utama, yang akan berteriak keras-keras pada layar tv karena disuruh mengulang perkatannya dengan keras, yang akan tertawa senang jika misi yang dilakukannya selesai. Bukan. Near seorang pemuda yang umurnya lebih dari 17 tahun, yang bisa memecahkan rumus-rumus matematika yang bahkan untuk ilmuwan-ilmuwan saja sulit. Ah, tapi untuk apa kita memusingkan ini? Masa' bodoh dengan Near si bocah albino! Disini tokoh utamanya aku, Light Yagami, seorang pemuda tampan dnegan kejeniusan tingkat tinggi—Apa, kenapa kau memelototiku lagi, Author?

Dan untuk jam menonton ku, sudah pasti orang tampan, pintar, baik, taat pada agama, patuh pada orang tua, rajin menabung dan segala hal _perfect_ lainnya memilih menonton berita. Ya, berita malam lumayan menyenangkan. Sebetulnya, tanpa menonton berita pun aku sudah mengetahui berita apa saja yang terjadi hari ini pada Jepang, karena salah satu pacarku adalah reporter berita di salah satu program tv. Tapi, karena aku tak mau mubazir, ku tonton sajalah. Kalau aku bosan dengan acara berita, aku mengganti ke tv musik, untuk melihat musik-musik yang enak di dengar dan nanti ku _download_.

Dan kalau sudah waktunya L menonton tv, yang lainnya pasti sudah tertidur. Biasanya, jam malam seperti itu ada film horor. Dan kalau L menonton film horor itulah yang merepotkanku. Ia pasti akan berteriak ke kamarku dan membangunkanku secara kasar. Misalnya kejadian yang baru terjadi akhir-akhir ini, saat film horor asal _Thailand_ sedang _booming_ di Jepang.

_Flashback mode : on_

Malam itu aku menyikat gigiku sebelum tidur, sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Aku mengamati diriku di cermin sebentar, dan mengagumi hasil karya Tuhan yang begitu indah, yaitu aku. Kuikuti lekuk-lekuk wajahku yang sempurna, sesekali menyibakkan rambut cokelat mudaku yang berbau apel. Ah, aku memang pria sempurna.

Setelah asyik mengagumi hasil karya Tuhan padaku, lalu mematikan lampu utama, sehingga hanya lampu meja yang menyala. Aku pun duduk di tepi ranjang lalu meminum obat _stress_ yang sudah kusediakan terlebih dahulu. Kenapa aku meminum obat itu? Kau coba saja urus empat mahkluk aneh dengan perilaku layaknya mahkluk asing, kau pasti _stress_. Oke, kembali ke topik awal. Aku segera membaringkan tubuhku yang sempurna itu diatas ranjang empuk ukuran _king size_ itu. Kupejamkan mataku, dan mengosongkan pikiran yang berat-berat, melupakan stress dan pandanganku pun meredup dan makin lama bertambah gelap.

.

.

.

"—Kun!"

"—Ight-kun!"

"Light-kun!"

Sebuah suara yang menyebalkan telah membuatku sadar dari alam mimpiku. Kubuka kelopak mataku perlahan dan mendapatkan L sedang mengguncang-guncang tubuhku dengan kasar.

"Nggh... L, kenapa?" tanyaku dengan suara mengantuk. Sialan, manusia panda satu ini!

"Light-kun, ada film bagus di tv!" katanya sambil menarik-narik tangan kananku. Aku mengucek-ucek mataku yang sempurna ini dan melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada di kamar. Jam 11.45! Gila si Panda itu! Film bagus apa yang ada di jam segini?

"Ayo, Light-kun!" serunya masih tetap menarik-narik tanganku.

"L, sebenarnya film apa sih yang kau maksud? Kalau film percintaan yang aneh-aneh aku tak mau!" kataku.

"Bukan. Ayo, ini bukan film percintaan yang aneh-aneh kok!" ucap L bersikukuh.

Aku menyerah. Kalau aku mengatakan 'tidak' ia pasti akan tetap bersikukuh mengajakku untuk menonton bersamanya, karena ia sangat '_childish_', keras kepala, tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Oke, kembali dimana aku dipaksa untuk menonton bareng dengannya. Dengan mata yang setengah terpejam, aku memerhatikan layar tv, film bagus apa yang dimaksud dengan Panda-jadi-jadian ini?

"Ah, sudah mulai," katanya, di tangannya sudah terdapat _pop corn_ rasa karamel. Entah dapat darimana, yang pasti ia tidak mau membagi _pop corn_ itu denganku.

Aku terbelalak, kukira film bagus macam _Surat Besar Untuk Tuhan_, atau _Serdadu Kerbau_ yang ia maksud. Tidak tahunya, malah film horor! _Yeah_, film horor asal _Thailand_ yang sedang _booming_ di Jepang. Semua orang bilang kalau film itu menyeramkan, tapi menurutku biasa saja. Kelihatan sekali kalau setannya hanya dibuat-buat. Aku sudah menontonnya beberapa kali, menemani pacar-pacarku yang ingin menonton film membosankan itu.

"Light—Light-kun!" L mendekat ke arahku sambil meringkuk. Ya ampun, padahal baru _opening_ nya saja ia sudah seperti ini! Dasar Panda!

"Hei, L, kalau kau takut sebaiknya jangan menonton film ini," kataku. Ia menggeleng dengan kuat.

"Tidak. Saya ha—harus menonton film i—ini," kata L terbata-bata. Aku menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah, aku mau tidur dulu," kataku sambil beranjak dari sofa. Ia menarik piyamaku dengan tangannya yang pucat itu, aku menoleh padanya dan menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Light-kun tega~~" pekiknya, sambil menunjukan... _puppy eyes_ nya!

Sial, ya ampun, kenapa semua orang selalu melakukan itu padaku! Author, bantu aku! Hei, jangan malah menunjukan _puppy eyes_! Ukh, Tuhan, tolong hambamu yang sedang tersiksa ini.

Akhirnya aku mengalah, aku menemani si L yang ketakutan setengah mati menonton film horor itu. Sekali-kali aku menenangkannya dengan mengatakan, "itu hanya film," kadang itu berhasil menenangkannya, kadang juga sama sekali tidak berhasil. Aku melirik jamku, jam 00.34. Aku ingin sekali tidur. Besok aku ada rapat dan harus bangun jam lima pagi. Siapa saja tolong bunuh aku!

_Flashback mode : off_

Ya, seperti itulah kalau L menonton film horor. Tapi, ia juga tidak selalu menonton film horor, mengingat dia juga punya sedikit harga diri untuk tidak selalu memintaku menemaninya menonton film horor. Ia juga menonton acara tentang satwa-satwa di berbagai belahan dunia. Dan ada acara tv khusus yang selalu menampilkan hewan kesukaannya, tentu saja hewan yang ku maksud itu adalah Panda. Setiap jam 10 malam, acara itu akan mulai, dan kadang aku ikut menonton untuk sekedar basa-basi saja.

Saat menonton film itu matanya akan berbinar-binar. Sesekali ia akan berkata.

"Oooh!"

"Wow!"

"Light-kun, tidak kah kau lihat itu? Panda itu jatuh dari pohon!"

"Aaaa!"

"Yeeeey!"

Dan kadang ia bertepuk tangan. Entah ia masih waras atau tidak, hei Author kenapa kau mengacungkan sabit kepadaku seperti itu?

Kadang aku kasihan dengan tv nya, yang harus menyala 24 jam non-stop –kalau L menonton dari malam sampai pagi, atau L lupa mematikan tv, hanya untuk memuasakan nafsu menonton tv kami semua. Tv lama itu terus setia memberikan hiburan bagi kami. 4 mahkluk ajaib dan 1 mahkluk sempurna.

-**To Be Continue-**

.

.

.

.

**A/N :**

Syalala~~ bersambung dengan gajenya XDDD

Disini Light tidak terlalu digambarkan seperti budak 'kan? Maklum bulan puasa, ngga boleh ada perbudakan (?) #apahubungannya?

Ayo, Light, berterima kasih padaku *digiles sama Light*

Okay, seperti biasa, jika ada kesalahan dalam typo(s), chara, cerita, komentar, pujian, hinaan, de el el... review saja... ^^


	5. Beyond Birthday visit Day 1

**Title: **

**4 Life in 1 Life**

**Disclaimer **

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Rate:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Humor, Drama, Family (?)**

**Warning! **

**Gaje~ AU~ OOC~ Typos~ hints BL dikit kok, tapi nggak ke BL banget~ De el el...**

**If you don't like it, it's okay you can click 'back' button. Okay? Because If you don't like don't read.**

**Summary : Light Yagami, L, Near, Mello, dan Matt adalah 5 sekawan yang tinggal di dalam satu apartemen. Semua tanggung jawab diserahkan pada Light Yagami, mulai dari mencari uang, urusan rumah tangga, dan yang lain. Bagaimana cerita kehidupan Light yang berat itu? It's all Light P.O.V**

.

.

.

.

Di hari minggu yang cerah ini, paling enak kalau kita membaca koran sambil meminum kopi dan mendengarkan musik faforit kita. Ah, itu indah. Pagi yang diidamkan para ayah. Dan disaat aku menikmati saat itu, L datang menghampiriku membawa berita buruk. Berita yang sangat buruk.

"Light-kun, katanya siang nanti Beyond mau berkunjung kemari dan menginap disini untuk beberapa hari, barusan saya mendapat telfon darinya."

Seketika dunia rasanya seperti mau kiamat mendengar berita itu. Oh, kalian belum kuperkenalkan pada Beyond ya? Baiklah, aku yang _perfect_ ini akan menjelaskannya.

Beyond adalah saudara kembar L, penampilan mereka sangat mirip, kecuali warna mata Beyond,. Beyond memiliki bola mata berwarna merah semerah darah. Beyond juga memiliki kebiasaan aneh, tak beda dengan saudara kembarnya yang sangat-sangat aneh! Beyond sangat suka melihat pembunuhan, penyiksaan, dan segala hal sadis lainnya. Apa ya, bahasa psikologisnya... ah, Psikopat. Ya, Beyond adalah Psikopat. Dan lebih anehnya lagi, Psikopat seperti dia suka memakan selai stroberi! Menurutku, makanan manis seperti itu tidak cocok untuk psikopat seperti dia. Dia cocoknya makan sambal terasi. Apalagi Author? Mengacungkan pisau ke arahku begitu?

Aku sangat bersyukur karena Beyond di asuh oleh kakeknya, Watari, di London. Kalau ia ikut bersama kami tinggal di apartemen, bisa mati berdiri aku dibuatnya. Aku tak akan bisa tahan tinggal seatap dengan psikopat sepertinya.

Jadi kalian sudah tahu 'kan, siapa itu Beyond? Dan kedatangannya seakan-akan dewa kematian lah yang datang. Aku berharap mobilnya tertabrak saat ia kemari dan dia sudah tidak terse—Apa Author, jangan menatapku seakan kau mau membunuhku begitu! Kalian juga, readers, terutama kau yang membawa bendera "Beyond Lovers" jangan mengacungkan pisau itu ke arahku!

Tapi apa boleh dikata, kalau Beyond bilang ia akan datang, maka ia akan datang. Sudah sekitar 1 tahun lebih aku tak bertemu dengannya, dan aku mensyukuri itu sampai dia berencana untuk datang lagi. Dalam hati aku masih berharap kalau dia terkena kecelakaan sewaktu dalam perjalanan ke sini dan dia sudah—oke, oke, aku hanya bercanda!

.

.

.

_Ting Tong!_

Bunyi bel pintu berbunyi. Aku sebenarnya enggan membuka pintu, tapi dari pada Beyond mendobrak pintu seperti yang terjadi saat kedatangannya yang terakhir kali, lebih baik aku membukakan pintunya.

_Klek!_

"_Konnichiwa_, lama tak bertemu ya, Light!" sebuah suara yang menyebalkan terdengar saat aku membukakan pintu. Seorang pemuda dengan tinggi seperti L, dan penampilan seperti L dengan mata berwarna merah darah menatapku. Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, aku mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Beyond, lama tak bertemu. Kami sudah menunggu, ayo masuk!" kataku dengan nada yang dipaksakan ramah.

"Kau terlihat jelek saat tersenyum Light," ejeknya sambil masuk ke dalam. Dasar psikopat sok imut! Berani sekali mengejek wajahku yang tampan ini! Aku tahu, dia sebenarnya iri dengan ketampananku ini.

"Beyond-_nii_, _konnichiwa_!" Near menyambut Beyond dengan lembut.

"Hai, Albino, kau tak bertambah tinggi ya," kata Beyond sambil mengusap-usap rambut ubanan Near.

"Hei, si psikopat sudah datang! Bagaimana kabarnya London, B?" tanya Mello yang perhatiannya teralih dari majalah gosipnya.

"Baik, lebih baik cuaca di Inggris dari pada disini. Kau masih baca majalah tidak bermutu itu, Mells?" sahut B. _Well_, kalau kau berfikir cuaca di Inggris lebih baik dari pada di Jepang, kau pulang saja sana dan jangan kembali lagi.

"Beyond~ ah, lama tak berjumpa L kedua!"seru Matt sambil menepuk punggung belakang Beyond lumayan keras.

"Aku bukan L kedua, L lah yang Beyond kedua," kata Beyond sambil mengusap punggungnya. Matt nyengir lalu tertawa pelan. Aku heran, kenapa semua menyambut si psikopat-aneh itu dengan ramah ya? Aku sih, kalau bisa, saat membukakan pintu tadi langsung menendangnya tepat di wajahnya.

"Beyond, selamat datang. Bagaimana keadaan Watari?" tanya L yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu dapur. Nampaknya, ia sedang memakan camilan tadi.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang malah main _golf_, dia bilang sangat merindukanmu," jawab Beyond lalu menempatkan dirinya di sofa. "Senang mendengar itu," sahut L lalu kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan ritual (?) makan kue nya.

"Hoi, Light, masih mau berdiri di depan pintu? Mana selai stroberi ku?"

Dasar psikopat-aneh-sejagat-raya sialan! Enak saja main suruh, memangnya kau siapa? Sialan!

"Beyond, ingatlah, kau ini tamu. Bisakah kau sopan sedikit?" ucapku dengan nada lembut yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Hah, kau ingin kehilangan sepuluh jarimu? Boleh," si Psikopat itu mengeluarkan pisau lipat berwarna hitam yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Otomatis membuatku takut. Biarpun bukan dokter bedah, Beyond sangat ahli membelah ataupun memotong anggota tubuh manusia.

.

.

.

"Light, aku haus, mau jus stroberi!" seru Beyond dari arah ruang tv yang sedang menonton gosip bersama Mello. Entah kenapa, kedua orang itu bisa akrab. Mungkin karena pikiran mereka sama-sama sadis.

"Ada di kulkas, ambil saja sendiri!" sahutku yang sedang berkutat dengan dokumen yang sedang ku pegang.

"Kau mau mengambilkan jus itu atau aku yang akan ke tempatmu dan meminum darahmu sebagai pengganti jus? Pilih!" balas Beyond dengan tajam. Dasar, aku berani bertaruh kalau ia tak mungkin sudi meminum darahku karena ia benci padaku, sama halnya dengan diriku. Dengan terpaksa, aku menaruh dokumen yang kupegang dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Dan mengambil jus stroberi, yang memang sudah kusipakan untuk Beyond. Lalu menuju ruang tv, dan menyerahkan jus stroberi itu pada Beyond yang asyik tiduran di sofa sambil menonton tv.

"Nih!" kataku sambil menyondorkan jus stroberi itu pada si Psikopat. Tanpa menoleh padaku, Beyond mengambil jus stroberi itu.

"Sudah, sana pergi!" usirnya. Argh, seandainya ini bukan AU sudah kupastikan aku menulis nama Beyond dalam Death Note, sekalian 4 mahkluk alien itu juga, dan kau juga Author!

Dengan kesal, aku kembali ke ruang kerjaku dan berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen. Dan akhirnya aku larut dalam pekerjaanku. Aku bersyukur Beyond tidak bawel lagi, entah apa yang dilakuakannya sekarang. Persetan dengannya.

"Light-kun."

Sebuah suara menjengkelkan terdengar dari arah pintu ruang kerjaku. Aku mengenal suara ini tentunya. L. Aku mengubah posisi dudukku dan menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. L berjalan menuju ke arah sofa yang ada di dekatku. Lalu duduk –atau jongkok disana.

"Nanti malam Beyond tidur di kamar siapa?" tanya L. Aku mengehela nafas sebentar. Tentu saja kamarmu, Panda!

"Kau 'kan saudara kembarnya, tentu saja ia akan tidur di kamarmu," jawabku dengan suara tenang. L memasang raut muka tak suka. Itu aneh.

"Kalau begitu saya tidur di sofa?" kata L.

"Kenapa harus tidur di sofa? Kasurmu 'kan _King Size_ bisa memuat 3 orang lebih," kataku.

"Kalau begitu Beyond yang tidur di sofa!" kata L keras kepala.

"Memang apa salahnya tidur bersama Beyond, L?" tanyaku. L cemberut.

"Saya hanya malas saja," jawab L lalu bangkit dan pergi dari ruang kerja. Aku menatap kepergiannya dengan aneh. Apa Beyond dan L ada konflik? Tadi waktu menyambut Beyond, L juga bersikap dingin. Ah, tidak, biasanya ia juga memang selalu begitu saat menyambut Beyond. Setelah itu ia akan akrab dengan Beyond. Tapi, kelihat sedari tadi Beyond dan L tidak berbicara, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Light-kun." Kepala L menyembul dari pintu ruang kerja.

"Apalagi, L?" tanyaku.

"Saya lapar. Kue di kulkas sudah habis semua saya makan tadi, termasuk cokelat Mello, tolong belikan kue dan cokelat sebelum Mello menyadarinya," kata L, lalu pergi.

.

.

.

"_Dare?_" suara Mello menyambutku saat di depan pintu. Di tanganku sudah terdapat banyak kantung belanja dari kantung supermarket terdekat.

"Light," jawabku malas.

"_Cokelat? Lego mini? Kaset game Sengoku BAKAra Heroes 2? Persediaan kue untuk 3 hari kedepan? Selai stroberi 4 toples dan jus stroberi?_" pertanyaan yang tanpa henti dan dari suara yang berbeda-beda tertuju padaku. Dengan tenang aku menjawabnya.

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Ya. Dan ya."

_Cklek!_ Pintu apartemen terbuka. Semua menyerbu kantung belanjaan yang kubawa. Bahkan tak ada yang membalas salam ku saat aku masuk! Tega sekali mereka!

"_Yeah_, Sengoku BAKAra Heroes 2! Beyond, ayo main bersamaku!" seru Matt.

"Hm? Bolehlah, kalau aku _player 1_," sahut Beyond.

Eh, tunggu! Sekarang jam tujuh malam 'kan? Ini waktu menonton tv ku! Jam segini biasanya ada _MTF top music_, aku ingin tahu lagu _band_ faforitku di _chart_ berapa!

"Matt, ini waktunya aku menonton tv 'kan? Ingat, dari jam tujuh malam sampai sepuluh malam adalah waktuku. Bisa tunggu sampai besok saja?" kataku. Matt memasang tampang kecewa, tapi Beyond malah men_death glare_ ku.

"Persetan dengan acara tv mu, Light! Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau mau, dan kau tak berhak melarangku!" sahut Beyond ketus. Aku menatapnya kesal. Tamu kurang ajar! Seharusnya kau yang tak berhak melarangku. Persetan dengan apapun yang berhubungan denganmu, Beyond! Dan aku ucapkan terima kasih padamu, karena berkat kau, aku jadi benci selai stroberi. Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'tidak ada hubungannya' Author? Tentu saja ada. Selai stroberi 'kan yang disukai Beyond, jadi tentu saja selai stroberi ada hubungannya dengan Beyond. Oke, lupakan saja! Aku malas berdebat denganmu, Author.

Dengan sangat berat hati dan sangat kesal, aku merelakan waktu menonton tv ku untuk waktunya Si-psikopat-sok-imut-sesat itu. Aku ke kamarku, mengambil ponselku dan menyalakan musik. Lagu Lacrimosa dari _anime _yang kusukai terdengar. Begini-begini aku juga lumayan suka _anime_. Dan lagu-lagu yang menjadi Ost nya juga bagus-bagus. Aku suka menoleksi lagu-lagu dari _anime_. Apa? Aku menirumu mengoleksi lagu _anime_? Enak saja, kau yang mengikutiku! Aku suka mengoleksi lagu _anime_ dari kecil. Aku lahir lebih dulu dari pada mu! Sudahlah, aku bilang aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu, Author.

Lagu Lacrimosa terus berdendang. Musiknya membuat perasaanku menjadi sedikit tenang. Aku merebahkan diriku di kasur. Nyaman. Yah, mungkin lebih baik aku tidur. Besok aku harus buat laporan yang akan memakan waktu satu hari penuh, jadi sebaiknya aku menyiapkan energi.

"Light-kun." Lagi-lagi L menggangguku. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu kamar, lalu segera terduduk.

"Ada apa, L?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya saya tidak suka ini, sangat tidak suka ini, tapi dari pada saya harus tidur bersama Beyond, bolehkah malam ini saya tidur bersamamu, Light-kun?" tanya L.

Aku terdiam.

L terdiam.

Kami berdua terdiam.

Jam berhenti berdetak.

Mobil berhenti mengklakson.

Cicak pun berhenti berbu—Author, jangan melenceng!

"Boleh, tapi kau tidur di lantai ya?" kataku cuek. Dan saat aku menatap L, ia mengeluarkan... _puppy eyes_ nya lagi. _God damn!_

"Light-kun tega. Tentu saja saya yang tidur di ranjang, Light-kun di lantai," katanya.

"Ya sudah, kau tidur saja di sofa!" usirku.

"Tidak. Light-kun mau terima resiko mengurus saya karena badan saya pegal-pegal semua karena tidur di sofa? Ingat saja, kalau saya sakit, nafsu makan saya bertambah menjadi empat kali lipat," ancam L. Aku juga tidak mau kalau tidur di sofa. Dingin. Sempit. Dan segala hal buruk lainnya! _Say no to sleep in couch_!

"Apa kita harus tidur satu ranjang?" kataku.

L terdiam.

Aku terdiam.

Musik Lacrimosanya sudah selesai dari tadi.

Presiden berhenti pidato.

Ibuku berhenti mengulek sambal.

Adikku berhenti sekol—Author, sudah kubilang jangan melenceng!

Tiba-tiba L mundur teratur. Aku mengernyitkan alisku, dan tiba-tiba Panda itu mengatakan hal aneh.

"Jangan Light-kun, walaupun saya tak tertarik pada perempuan, saya juga tak tertarik pada laki-laki. Saya masih perjaka! Tolong jangan apa-apakan saya!"

_Sweatdrop_. Dasar Panda bodoh! Aku juga tak akan mengapa-apakannya! Aku _straight_ dalam cerita ini! Diam-diam pikirannya mesum juga. Kalau dia tak tertarik pada perempuan maupun laki-laki, lalu ia tertarik pada apa? Banci? Oke, aku hanya bercanda Author, _fict_ ini bergenre humor jadi aku harus sering melawak 'kan?

"Aku tak akan mengapa-apakanmu. Aku normal, L. Kalau kau tak mau juga tak apa, kau tidur di kamar Mello, Matt, atau Near saja," kataku lalu kembali tiduran di kasurku.

"Tidak. Mello berisik, Matt apalagi. Kamar Near hanya ada satu kasur kecil, ukuran anak-anak," kata L. Ya sudah, kau pindah saja, cari apartemen luas, dan jangan menyusahkanku!

"Lalu?"

"Baiklah. Asal Light-kun berjanji tidak mengapa-apa 'kan saya," kata L. Lalu meletakan bantal dan boneka panda nya di kasurku.

"Light-kun sudah makan?" tanya L. Tumben perhatian denganku. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Oh, sekedar mengingatkan, Light-kun belum makan dari tadi siang. Sebaiknya Light-kun makan saja, saya sudah memasak telur goreng untuk Light-kun. Anggap saja untuk balas budi karena mengizinkan saya tidur di sini," kata L.

Aku terdiam. Lalu menatap sosok manusia setengah panda yang juga sedang menatapku. Sedikit rasa haru menghinggapi diriku. Ternyata L perhatian juga. Aku memang tak salah menganggapnya sebagai satu-satunya dari keempat mahkluk aneh itu yang dekat denganku. Aku pun tersenyum padanya. Senyum tulus yang pertama untuk hari ini.

"_Sankyuu_, L," ucapku.

"Mari, Light-kun, kita makan bersama. Kebetulan saya juga belum makan malam," kata L. Dalam pandanganku, L sekarang bukan Panda jejadian, melainkan malaikat yang tersenyum kepadaku sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajakku ke surga.

Aku dan L berjalan ke arah dapur. Tak bisa kupungkiri, aku memang lapar. Dari tadi aku melayani si psikopat itu. Aku tak sempat makan, untung L mengingatkan dan membuatkanku telur. Alangkah baiknya ia.

"Nah, silahkan," L menyerahkan piring berisikan... err... apa itu?

"L, ini apa?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk 'sesuatu' yang di piring itu.

"Itu telur goreng. Light-kun tidak tahu? Memangnya selama ini Light-kun tidak pernah makan telur?"

Tunggu, 'ini' telur? Gumpalan hitam ke abu-abuan lembek ini telur? Telur buatan L?

Aku terdiam.

L terdiam.

Kami berdua terdiam.

Matt kalah dalam permainan melawan Beyond.

Beyond tertawa ala iblis.

UVERworld selesai manggung.

Presiden Obama sudah—Author! Argh!

"L, ini... telur? Kau yakin?" tanyaku. L mengangguk.

"Harus habis ya, Light-kun, lihat, tangan kiri saya sampai kecipratan minyak goreng untuk membuatnya. Kalau Light-kun menolak memakannya, awas saja!" ancam L dengan pisau di tangannya. Tunggu, kenapa mendadak dia menjadi seperti Beyond? Ah, iya dia 'kan saudara kembarnya, tak heran kalau sifat mereka hampir mirip sedikit. Omong-omong tentang Beyond, aku ingin menanyakan kenapa L tidak mau tidur sekamar dengan Beyond.

"L."

"Ya, Light-kun?" L menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari 5 kue stroberi di depannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin tidur sekamar dengan Beyond? Dia 'kan saudara kembarmu," tanyaku. L melirik kepadaku.

"Mudah saja," ucapnya. Lalu memakan stroberi yang ada pada kue itu.

"Karena..."

"Hm?"

"Karena..."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Karena..."

"Apa?"

"Karena..."

"L!" hardikku kesal karena L terlalu bertele-tele.

"_Sumimasen_, saya sangat suka membuat kesal Light-kun," katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. _Kuso_ Panda!

"Jadi karena apa?" tanyaku dengan nada kesal yang ditahan.

"Karena gaya tidur Beyond yang buruk. Dulu sewaktu kecil, saya pernah tidur sekamar dengannya karena kamar saya sedang direnovasi, jujur, saya susah tidur akibat ulahnya. Selama seminggu penuh saya tidur dengannya, dan hasilnya tubuh saya memar, karena sewaktu tidur ia menendang, memukul, bahkan mendorong saya hingga jatuh dari kasur. Ia kakak yang kejam, saya tidak bisa tidur seminggu itu, dan jadilah sekarang saya _Insomnia_," curhat L.

Sekali lagi, aku _sweatdrop_. Sungguh, di dunia ini banyak sekali hal aneh yang tidak kita ketahui. Dan diantaranya adalah hal yang bisa membuatmu gila. Seperti empat makhluk aneh, yang menyusahkan satu orang tampan.

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Asyiiik, kali ini Beyond-nii ikutan! Kyaa~ saya senang! *peluk Beyond**dimutilasi Beyond*

Disini Light sudah dijadikan budak lagi. _Poor, poor_ Light *dihajar Light*

Wokeh, kali ini ceritanya lumayan panjang, ngga ada yang protes 'kan? #dor!

Okay, seperti biasa, jika ada kesalahan dalam typo(s), chara, cerita, atau komentar, pujian, hinaan, de el el... review saja... ^^


End file.
